This invention relates to automobile luggage racks, and more specifically to strapping devices used in connection therewith.
When a large or bulky object needs to be strapped on top of an automobile luggage rack it is necessary to attach the strap to one side of the rack and then throw the loose end over the object toward the other side of the car where the loose end can then be strapped to the opposite side of the rack. If the vehicle has a certain height, or if the object is particularly bulky, the above-described procedure must be repeated several times as straps are swung over the load from one side to the other of the vehicle. This process can be time-consuming and not very effective. Certain utilitarian vehicles have a roof carrier which is used routinely to transport a ladder of some other often-used implement. Watersport enthusiasts also routinely carry surfboards, sailboards, kayaks and even catamarans on vehicle rooftops. In such case, it would be advantageous to have a convenient way to secure those objects on a vehicle rooftop rack without following the cumbersome above-described procedure.